There is a Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by Rosamundius Malloy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is the bane of Rose Weasley's life. They argue every day and hex each other too...well...Rose does most of the hexing. Scorpius barfs up the slugs.  What will happen if they have to share a common room as head girl and head boy?
1. Prologue: After the Epilogue

_After the Epilogue… _

"Al!" shouted the auburn-haired girl, "There might be an open compartment somewhere over here. I mean, this train does have fifty-two compartments and—"

She was cut off by her dark haired cousin.

"Thank goodness," sighed Albus—the cousin, "I thought that my legs just died of walking around the train for a whole hour. And Rosie, I already understand—thanks to you—that this train has fifty-two compartments along with the prefects' cabin and the heads' cabin."

"Fine Albus, let's just go—and don't ever call me Rosie!" exclaimed Rose—the auburn-haired girl.

She did end up finding a compartment that was relatively empty. The only reason that the cabin was not completely empty was because of a blonde-haired, pale-skinned boy sitting with talking to a brown-haired, rather tanned boy about what houses they were going to be sorted in.

"I'm not sure." The pale boy was talking. Rose thought that he did look awfully familiar. "I know that I don't want to be in Hufflepuff," the boy continued, "but all the other houses seem okay—well…Gryffindor…" The boy's head tilted. Rose knew that meant he was giving the other boy a pointed look.

"I know!" The darker-skinned boy sounded rather exasperated in Rose's opinion. "Gryffindors are so arrogant and conceited. Plus, who would rather be brawny than brainy?" The pale boy nodded in agreement.

Rose's ears turned a violent shade of scarlet—the classic "Weasley Red." How could that boy say something like that about Gryffindors? Her whole family was Gryffindor! People of all houses were arrogant. From what her dad had told her, Slytherins were the most pompous lot. Plus, her mother was the brightest witch of her age—and she was a Gryffindor.

Rose knew that she should not have been eavesdropping, however, the compartment door was open—and the boys were loud. Suddenly, she realized who the pale boy was—Scorpius Malfoy! Her dad had pointed him out before she got onto the Hogwarts Express. He had said that Scorpius's Slytherin family did not include the best of people. She did not want to judge the boy by his family, so she judged him instead on his dislike of Gryffindors—which was basically her whole family.

"I heard what you said about Gryffindors. What happened to inter-house unity?" Rose said. She was practically fuming (though she did have a rather short temper.)

"Eavesdropping, are we?" taunted the dark-skinned lad.

"No," Rose replied hotly, "I was not. I was looking for a compartment that seemed relatively empty, and that's when I heard your loud voices. The door of your compartment wasn't even closed." She put her hands on her hips.

"She has a point," said Scorpius—the pale one. "Well then, what house do you want to be in?" He smirked. He sounded so cocky that Rose could have slapped him in the face. For some reason, there was something about Scorpius Malfoy that just angered her.

"_I _want to be in Gryffindor." Rose stressed each syllable of "Gryffindor."

"Want to be more brawny than brainy, eh?" questioned Scorpius.

"No." Rose stated decisively. "As a matter of fact, my mother was in Gryffindor, and she was considered the brightest witch of her age. You have no proof that Gryffindors are not smart."

"Analytical one, are we?" smirked the dark-skinned one. Come to think of it, he did look like a Zabini. In Rose's opinion, he also had the worst come-backs in the history of mankind.

"Yes, I am. I prefer to use logic in all situations, and I like to analyze everything that I can." She glared at the two boys while talking in her most "know-it-all" manner.

Scorpius looked at his fingernails and assumed a very bored expression. "I hear that somebody here—" he coughed "—is a smart ass?" Scorpius delivered his best smirk and looked at Rose. That boy was infuriating! _He did not even know me, _Rose thought,_ and was already calling me inappropriate names!_ Rose hated people calling her a "smart-ass." Her cousin James had done it once, and he was not able to walk for a whole week afterwards. This boy was going to regret it.

Rose sent Scorpius a death-glare. She then punched him in the jaw (quite forcefully) and performed two spells: one that stuck Scorpius's tongue to the roof of his mouth, and another that knocked him violently out of his seat—in addition to paralyzing him. Rose looked at him on the compartment floor, gave him her most angelic smile, and turned away to…run straight into Albus.

"What's with all this commotion?" smiled Albus to his cousin.

Rose blushed slightly—and smirked. "Oh, I was just dealing with a few first-year idiots…" Then her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, Albus! I hexed somebody—and it worked! I'll be in so much trouble!"

Al did not believe it. Goody-two-shoes Rose would never hex somebody without permission.

Rose knew Albus all too well. "You don't believe me Albus."

"How could I? You're my goody-two-shoes cousin! You never break any rules!"

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed Albus's wrist. "Come on. I'll show you."

When Albus saw the Malfoy boy laying on the ground and trying to speak, he almost laughed out loud. Apparently, the Zabini boy had gone. He did not even go to a prefect to fix the problem. He had simply cowered off and left his "friend."

"Wow Rose!" exclaimed Albus. "I can't believe it! You've actually broken a rule. Better yet, you must be bloody brilliant! Even some third years—or fifth years even—can't do those spells."

Rose beamed with pride. She then became serious. "Maybe I should ask Teddy or Victoire to come and help me with the counter jinxes. All I did was a rather unorthodox l silencing charm and the full body-binding curse."

…..

"Teddy!" shouted Rose and Albus.

"Hey! How's your ride going little firsties?" was Teddy's reply.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Teddy, we have a problem. I just cursed the Malfoy boy, but I didn't bother to learn the counter jinxes."

"Rosie hexed a Malfoy? Uncle Ron would be so proud of you! Okay, I'll see what I can do. You'd probably have to serve detention with Hagrid though."

Rose nodded earnestly and pulled Teddy and Albus back to the compartment that housed a paralyzed Scorpius Malfoy. Teddy's eyes widened, but he couldn't help but have an urge to laugh. He performed some non-verbal counter jinxes and Malfoy sat up and spluttered.

"Weasley," he threatened, "you will be sorry that you did that to me. I swear that you'll regret it!"

"Ah," sighed Rose, "you noticed the auburn hair. Anyway, I won't end up regretting it _that_ much. Plus, we've established that I am the better wizard." She smirked. Her smirk almost rivaled Scorpius's. With a final toss of her hair, Rose—and her fellow members of the Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan— walked off to their own compartment.

"Say Rosie," started Teddy, "How did you learn how to do those spells?"

Rose's ears turned slightly pink—she normally did not blush "Weasley Red." "Well, my mum taught me the full-body-binding curse, but the other one…" she trailed off, "I may have gotten my hands on Uncle Harry's old potion book…"

"He should have hidden it better," remarked Teddy. "But I do see how you have inherited your mother's brains." He added as an afterthought.

Rose beamed again. _Yup, _she thought, _Malfoy __**definitely**__ deserved that…_


	2. Prologue: The Sorting

_The Sorting…_

Now that Scorpius Malfoy was no longer worried about staying paralyzed for life, he worried about what house he was going to be sorted in. He really did not want to be in Hufflepuff, and his father would kill him if he got sorted into Gryffindor. Truth be told, Scorpius did not want to end up in Slytherin either. He set his sights on Ravenclaw.

"Hey Malfoy," said a voice behind him.

Scorpius turned around. _Oh joy_…he thought.

It was none other than the legendary second year rule breaker James Potter—Albus's older brother.

"I heard that my cousin Rose whipped your sorry butt. Better watch your back Malfoy. Don't do anything stupid." James grinned his cocky grin and sauntered away.

Scorpius glared at the general direction James had gone off in. _Rose Weasely…_he thought…_was such a pain in the arse_. She had no right to make a complete fool of him! He could not believe that a Weasley—let alone a first year Weasley—had hexed him on his first day. _On yes…she will be sorry…_

…..

The Great Hall at Hogwarts had always fascinated Rose Weasley. She had read about it so many times in Hogwarts: A History. She loved the enchantment casted upon the ceiling so much that she had asked her mother to perform the same charm to the ceiling of her own bedroom. She was explaining everything about this charm to Albus for the umpteenth time as she walked into the Great Hall, but she found the site so magnificent that she was at a loss for words.

She had to be in Gryffindor. All Weasleys were sorted into Gryffindor, and she did not want to be the exception. She wanted to be brave—she wanted to do something brilliant.

…..

The Sorting Hat had finished his song, and the Great Hall was silent. Every first year was quite terrified about which house they would be sorted in.

Professor Longbottom—a family friend of the Potters and Weasleys—was the newly appointed Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. He called out the names of the first years.

"Abernanthy, Justin."

RAVENCLAW!

"Allen, Elizabeth."

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Bulstrode, Sarah."

SLYTHERIN!

"Chang, Anna."

GRYFFINDOR!

Rose found the name oddly familiar. Anna Chang must be the daughter of Cho Chang, Uncle Harry's first crush. Rose would laugh if Anna and Albus got married. Both looked like their respective parents.

"Creevey, Joanne."

Rose remembered Joanne. Apparently the latter's uncle and Aunt Ginny were leaders of an unofficial Harry Potter fan club in their first year at Hogwarts…

…

"Lestoff, Anthony."

SLYTHERIN!

"Longbottom, Alice."

GRYFFINDOR!

Alice…she was Professor Longbottom's daughter.

"Lorance, Jane."

RAVENCLAW!

"Luclea, Rolph."

SLYTHERIN!

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius nervously walked to the sorting hat. He tried to appear calm and a bit nonchalant about the matter. Rose could see behind the relaxed expression that was plastered onto his face. Scorpius had no idea what house he was going to be in, but he hoped that the hat would let him choose.

"A Malfoy," said a drawling voice after the hat was placed onto Scorpius's head. "I would put you with the rest of your family—into Slytherin—but you seem differend. Less…oh…so you don't want to be in Slytherin…don't worry…I wasn't going to place you there…you seem pretty smart…yes, the Weasley girl is smarter than you, sorry…no offence… better be—RAVENCLAW!

Scorpius beamed with pleasure—his smirk was back on his face. What he failed to notice was that the entire Great Hall was in a state of shock. "_A Malfoy that isn't in Slytherin? No way! How is that possible?"_

Rose was also shocked—not because of the fact that Scorpius was a Malfoy—but that he seemed so Slytherin-like (in her eyes, anyway.) The hat must be off its rocker! Nobody in their right mind would put _that_ boy in any other house than Slytherin.

…

"Parkinson, Bethany."

SLYTHERIN!

"Parkinson, Nathaniel."

SLYTHERIN!

"Patil, Sylvia."

GRYFFINDOR!

"Porter, John."

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Potter, Albus."

Albus slowly walked up to the sorting hat and awaited his doom. "Another Potter," said the same drawling voice. "You guys are bound to catch up with the Weasleys. Hmmm…you seem rather cunning—yes—but also brave…I see that you are quite loyal…intelligence…you do not lack it…not really…hmmm…legacy…so you don't really mind any house…good…well, not Hufflepuff…brother teases you about Slytherin…don't worry…better be—GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus's shoulders suddenly relaxed. Relief was written all over his face. He cheerfully made his way to the Gryffindor table, where James promptly handed him five galleons. The two had previously bet on whether or not Albus would be in Gryffindor.

…

"Wagner, Albert."

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Wang, Natalie."

GRYFFINDOR!

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose, like every first year before her, was nervous as she climbed upon the pedestal to be sorted. She _needed_ to be in Gryffindor. Her father had threatened to disinherit her if she was not in Gryffindor—though she knew that he was joking. Either way, she still wanted to be in Gryffindor. She went and put the hat on.

"Oh dear, another Weasley," drawled a voice, "you lot reproduce faster than rabbits. I see that you have your mother's brains…yes…you would do well in Ravenclaw…yes…wait…so you did hex the Malfoy boy…hmmm…quite a bit of courage, I see…and quite a bit of talent and family loyalty…well…better be—GRYFFINDOR!"

If somebody thought that Albus looked relieved, that was nothing compared to Rose's expression. Relief spread across her face. She practically skipped over to the Gryffindor table, and slid into a seat between Albus and Anna Chang.

…

"Wood, James."

GRYFFINDOR!

"Wundry, Lisa."

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Xani, Zebulon."

SLYTHERIN!

"Yancy, Julia."

RAVENCLAW!

"Yang, Justin."

RAVENCLAW!

"Zabini, Antonio."

SLYTHERIN!

With that, the sorting was over. Rose knew that the Zabini boy would be in Slytherin. It was no surprise at all. That boy was a slimy git—even slimier than Scorpius Malfoy. He—Zabini—had deserted his "friend" when his friend was paralyzed and unable to speak. Rose's thoughts turned back to Malfoy. Malfoy did not even know her, and he had called her a "smart-ass." Why did he do that? What was the matter with him? What he did was not the proper way to treat anybody—and definitely not Rose Weasley! She would deal with him later…


	3. Chapter One: Descriptions

_Seventh Year begins with many Descriptions…_

The seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a pivotal year for everybody. Students would take their NEWTS, and would soon be considered a true adult in the wizarding world. Rose Weasley was no exception. She had been Gryffindor prefect along with her cousin Albus for the past two years, and now she was getting ready to be Head Girl. She was also co-captains with Albus on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. (Both had made the team as first year—Rose being seeker and Albus being chaser—while Scorpius Malfoy had been made seeker of the Ravenclaw team.) According to many of her teachers, Rose Weasley was an aspiring young lady with a promising future.

"Rose," called a voice behind her. Rose was on the Hogwarts Express, trying to get through a large group of Hufflepuff boys.

Rose turned and seeing who it was, she smiled. "Hi Anna!" greeted Rose. Anna Chang was Rose's best friend since first year. The two were inseparable.

"I see who got Head Girl," Anna remarked, noticing the gleaming badge pinned on Rose's chest. "Frankly, I always thought that it would be you. Everybody else in Hogwarts thought the same. "

Rose grinned. "It wasn't _that_ obvious. I thought that Julia Yancy was going to be Head Girl."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. Rose was so modest all the time, unless she was arguing with Scorpius Malfoy. Rose generally had an inferiority complex. "Are you going to the heads' cabin right now?" Anna asked.

" Yes," answered Rose. "We're supposed to have a meeting about the prefects, so I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay then," Anna replied, "I'll try to find Albus."

Rose smirked. Anna had had a crush on Albus since fourth year. It was so coincidental. When Anna was being sorted, Rose had thought it would be funny if Anna and Albus were to marry. Now, one had a crush on the other. She wondered what Albus thought of her best friend. Sure, Albus and Anna were on quite friendly terms, but she wondered if her cousin's feelings were purely platonic.

….

On her way to the Heads' cabin, Rose Weasley continued to reflect on her years at Hogwarts. She just could not accept that she would be leaving her beloved school so soon. Thinking of Albus had led her to thoughts of the one person in Hogwarts that she detested the most—Scorpius Malfoy. She hated to say it, but Malfoy could be a prick.

What Rose just could not fathom was how Albus could be best friends with that—that ferret boy! (No, that nickname did not leave with Draco. It came back to "haunt" Scorpius.) Scorpius Malfoy was insufferable! Albus even had the _brilliant _idea of inviting Malfoy to the Burrow for Christmans! The latter had been coming over since third year! Apparently Malfoy and Albus had "bonded" over the fact that neither of them enjoyed being on the receiving end of Rose's hexes—or something along those lines. Rose found it a terrible foundation for friendship.

Rose's father—Ron Weasley—was not too pleased about their new "guest" for the Christmas holidays. His family—the Weasleys—had a generations-long grudge against the Malfoys, and the particular grudge between Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley was not going to end anytime soon. "A Malfoy associating with the Weasleys? No way!" he had exclaimed. Well, he had added some more colorful words at the end of that exclamation, but his wife Hermione had scolded him on his use of profanity in front of children, so the "shortened" version was what he had "officially" said.

However, Ron Weasley had accepted—albeit reluctantly—Albus's "best mate" over the years. Rose supposed that her father would tolerate Scorpius Malfoy's presence as long as she, Rose, did not marry or date Malfoy. That thought always repulsed her. Why in the world would she—Rose Weasley—marry Scorpius Malfoy (that prick!)? Malfoy was her arch enemy—the bane of her existence! She would never even think of marrying him. She had spent the majority of her time at Hogwarts yelling at him and planning to kill him. Well…not necessarily kill him—but definitely to torment him. If Scorpius Malfoy (filthy ferret boy!) was head boy…oh…Rose Weasley would go on a murdering rampage…

Rose was soon jolted back to reality for two reasons. One—she realized that she had arrived at her destination (the heads' cabin)—and two—she had stepping on what she assumed to be somebody's foot. She looked up and inwardly groaned. It was none other than the "dear" ferret boy—Scorpius Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Rose glared at her foe.

"Watch where you're going Weaselbee," Malfoy smirked.

Rose snorted.

"What? Come to enjoy the view?" he asked in a cocky manner.

"What view?" Rose asked, very annoyed.

Malfoy smirked again and gestured to himself. "The six feet and two inches of gorgeousness right here." He sounded as though he had just stated the obvious.

Rose gave him an incredulous look and rolled her eyes. "And I thought that head of yours couldn't possibly be any larger without exploding. Apparently I was wrong." She glared at him.

"You just hate to admit that you've always thought me to be wickedly handsome—or possibly even se—" he was cut off by an angered Rose.

"Malfoy," Rose warned, "If you continue that sentence, you will be very, very sorry!"

"Geez—no need to hex a poor guy—" Rose snorted at that statement—"on the first day of school." Malfoy paused. "Oh wait," he recalled sarcastically, "I forgot that you already did."

Rose scoffed. "I would be perfectly happy to perform that little scene again." She smiled her "angelic" smile.

"Shut up Weasley." Malfoy grunted. He—as an eleven-year-old boy—had not particularly enjoyed the feeling of being paralyzed and having his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. "Why are _you_ here at the heads' cabin?"

Rose glared at him. "If you must know _I_ am head girl." She pointed to her badge. "I see that you are not wearing badge—so, what are _you_ doing here?"

It was Malfoy's turn to scoff. "Me? _I_ am head boy!" he stated, mocking Rose's tone. "I am _far_ too modest to display my badge." Rose would have snorted, and would have told Malfoy that they were supposed to be wearing their badges, but her mind was on other things. _Scorpius Malfoy really was Head boy! _Her eyes widened in horror. This could not be happening to her. Scorpius Ferret Boy Malfoy—the boy that was the bane of her existence—was head freaking boy! No! She _did not_ want to share a common room—or anything—with him—NO WAY!

"Something the matter Weasley? Just love the idea of sleeping in a bedroom so close to mine?" teased Malfoy.

Rose resisted the urge to hex him. She was head girl now. She had to control her temper.

_No, she did not live to torment Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy lived to torment her. _

"Forgive me Malfoy," Rose started—regaining her composure with a sly grin on her face, "but I would rather have all three unforgivable curses performed on me than sleep in such a close proximity to you," she finished sweetly.

Malfoy simply smirked. "Really then? I suppose that I'll do the honors." He pulled out his wand.

Rose had expected this to happen, so she quickly and silently disarmed him, and conjured up a shield charm between the two. Duels between them happened each year—and each time, Scorpius Malfoy was sent to the Hospital Wing barfing up slugs, while Rose laughed hysterically at the state Malfoy was in.

Malfoy scowled. Rose smirked—she was holding his wand. "Give me my wand back," he growled.

Rose gave him an "angelic" look and handed the wand over. Malfoy glared at her and walked silently into the heads' cabin—he hated being "one-upped" by Rose Weasley. Rose followed him. A note addressed to the two heads lay on the seat. Rose picked it up, read it, and then frowned.

"This is just great," Rose muttered. She tossed the note to Scorpius.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you on that one." Malfoy was skimming of the letter.

The two had to patrol together—as they did for the past two years. To top all that, they had to _work together_ to create a list of which prefects should patrol with each other.

"Why? Why me?" Rose moaned dejectedly to her hands.

"Oh, I don't know," said Scorpius sarcastically. "Maybe it's because you managed to get O's on all _twelve_ of you OWLs without studying any more than you usually do."

That was true. Rose did inherit her mother's brain, but while Hermione Weasley (née Granger) had to study a lot to achieve her perfect grades, Rose just needed to glance at the information once.

"Jealous, are you?" Rose smirked.

"No," replied Scorpius. He quickly changed the subject, so that Rose would never find out how much he wished that he could have her brains and grades. "I just can't believe that we _still _have to go on patrols together. I'm already sick of that—I've had to patrol with you for two stinking years."

"Oh please." Rose rolled her eyes. "You didn't even go patrolling when you were a prefect. The only reason I saw you when I went patrolling was because you were always in a random broom cupboard with your face attached to some girl! I had to get Albus to come with me, and he wasn't too happy about that."

Scorpius sighed. He was arguing for a lost cause. He hated to admit it, but sometimes Rose Weasley could be right. No sooner had he thought that, Rose's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Well then, how are we going to do something productive to our school without killing each other?" she asked.

"I'll hire somebody to kill you then," replied Malfoy sarcastically. _That boy was insufferable!_

"Very funny." Rose's voice contained an equal amount of sarcasm. "How about we create our own lists, compare them before the prefects' meeting, and then kill each other."

"I love your sense of humor Weasley." Malfoy smirked.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you to be sarcastic Malfoy." With that, she left.

Scorpius glared at her back. Suddenly, his eyes softened.


	4. Chapter Two: Complaints

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>And it continues with many Complaints…<em>

"Rose, I understand. You find Malfoy to be a complete idiot." Rose was just interrupted mid-sentence in her rant about Scorpius Malfoy. She and her friend Anna were discussing the previously held "meeting" with the head boy, and Rose was having a hard time keeping her voice low so the students in the other compartments would not hear her. (Like her mother, she did not approve of the use of the _Muffliato _Spell unless in a life-or-death situation.)

Rose nodded in agreement to the statement Anna had made. "I can't believe that McGonagall made him head boy! She must have been off her rocker. I mean—he never did his prefect duties—_never_! He only went patrolling once—and that was only for two minutes!"

Anna was becoming exasperated. Rose had been going on about how annoying Malfoy was for the past hour or so. This happened all the time. Malfoy always knew how to push Rose's buttons, and Rose always came back in a terrible mood, saying nothing but "Malfoy…." trailed by many alarming threats. At times, Anna suspected that Rose actually fancied Scorpius but just didn't know it—yet. _Seriously, Rose can talk about all the faults of the" albino ferret boy" non-stop for an hour! Plus, the two always bicker when they see each other—they can never ignore each other either! How does Rose notice so many things about Scorpius? I never knew that he taps his foot when he writes…_

"It really sounds like you fancy somebody," suggested Anna.

"What?" Rose was confused. Then her eyes widened in horror. "Malfoy? You think that I have a crush on Scorpius _freaking _Malfoy? You have to be kidding me! He's a-a-a—" Rose spluttered, trying to find an appropriate word to describe Malfoy that was not too profane.

Anna gave her a rather sly look

"Oh, shut up," said Rose. How could Anna think that she—Rose Weasley—of all people fancied Scorpius Malfoy?

"Oh really?" asked Anna. One of her numerous hobbies were to tease Rose about her "love life," which was not very complicated. Rose only had two boyfriends—Ben McLaggen and David Thomas. She had only gone out with Ben on one date to make David jealous (which obviously worked). She later broke up with David because the latter was much too protective.

"Yes! I do not—and will not EVER—fancy Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose cried indignantly.

Anna feigned surrender, and then grinned. "Well then…you seem quite sure of yourself. I'll bet you ten galleons that you'll fancy—and snog—Malfoy by the end of the year.

Rose scoffed. This was a bet that she was _definitely _going to win. "Deal," she said. Rose was confident. She was so confident that she bet another ten galleons (for a different cause). "While we're at it, I'll bet you ten galleons that by the end of this year, you will have snogged Albus and will have gone on at least one date with him."

Anna— who was quite sure that her crush was a case of unrequited love—agreed. She was going to be very rich by the end of the year. Alas, the exact same thought was going through Rose's head.

...

Scorpius , also, was not extremely pleased after the previous "ordeal" with Rose Weasley. It was not that Rose was extremely annoying—which she was—but…he could not describe it. His eyebrows furrowed. He could not place what this new (and irritating) feeling was. Rose was a "pain in the arse" as always, but…Scorpius remembered how he was unable to hold the glare when he looked back at her. _This was going to be a long year…A year when—_his thoughts were cut off by the sudden entrance of Albus Sever Potter.

"Hello Scorpius. I just came back from talking with Anna—" at this, Albus blushed slightly— "I thought that you would still be here."

Scorpius smirked slightly. Albus _obviously _fancied Anna—he just could not admit it.

Albus smiled. "I saw Rose on the way here. She didn't look to happy. I assume that you have found another way to annoy her?"

Scorpius grinned. "It's called 'Malfoy charm.'"

Albus shook his head mockingly. "I just don't see how you do it. Even by brother can't make Rose that mad, and she yells at him every time she sees him."

"What can I say," boasted Scorpius, "I'm special."

Albus sighed. Sometimes his friend had such a big head. "So…what happened?" Albus inquired.

Scorpius shrugged. "Just the usual," he answered. "We threatened to kill each other and bickered for a bit. Nothing different." It was quite unusual for Scorpius to down-play and argument—or even encounter—he had with Rose. _Something's going on …_thought Albus.

…

"Scorp!" Albus's voice jerked Scorpius back to reality three minutes later. He had spent the last three minutes thinking about—_Oh Merlin…_thought Scorpius in horror…_I just spent the last three minutes thinking about Rose Weasley. I don't seem to actually hate—Merlin's pants! This cannot be happening to me…_

Scorpius turned his attention to Albus. "Yes," he replied, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Thinking about something—or somebody?" teased Albus.

"No!" Scorpius replied defensively. Alas, his flushed cheeks gave him away. He would not be caught dead thinking about Rose Weasley…no, he would not…

"Who do you fancy Scorpius?" Albus questioned slyly. Whenever Scorpius blushed (which was on rare occasions) Albus knew that Scorpius was thinking about a girl. "A particular lovely young lady with red—I mean _auburn_ hair—maybe?" he continued. "Or maybe somebody that is Head Girl…oh no—I've got it! The little first year that hexed you on your first train ride to Hogwarts!"

Scorpius was horrified. _Albus was implying a lot…My best mate thinks that I fancy Rose Weasley (WHICH I DON'T)—his own cousin! What is this world coming to? Well, she isn't really ugly _(as a matter of fact, much of Hogwart's population of males found Rose to be quite pretty)_—oh no! I can't possibly have thought that!_ "What? No!" he tried not to sound flustered.

"Oh really? Can you honestly tell me that you haven't thought about her for a single second since you have gotten on this train—other than trying to annoy her?" Albus asked slyly. _Well dad…_he thought_…this is what happens when you name me after a Slytherin, you get one cunning son…_

Scorpius scowled. Albus could be so annoying sometimes (especially when he was right about an argument). Then again, _he_ shouldn't be the one talking.

"Oh please," Scorpius scoffed, "how could you possibly think that I fancy Rose Weasley? She's your cousin! What happened to your 'over-protective-cousin-act'? Seriously! I will _never_ fancy her!"

Albus grinned knowingly. "If you're so sure, I'll bet you ten galleons that you will have snogged Rose at least once by the end of the year."

Scorpius pretended to puke. _Really…_he thought_…this was going to be way too easy._ "Deal."

Albus smiled. Anna had been right when she had said that neither Rose nor Scorpius truly knew that they had feelings for one another. Those two could be so thick sometimes._ Now, if only Anna could agree to something else…_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<strong> (please read)<strong>: Edited and reread versions of all my stories can be found under the pen name: "Cordelia Fitzgerald." Please read and review. (Both this story and the edited version(s).)_

_I apologize for not updating in a while. I have written many chapters, but I just don't have a lot of time to type them up and post them. Sorry.  
><em>

_ THANK YOU for reading!  
><em>


	5. Chapter Three: Curse you Malfoy

_Curse you Malfoy…_

Rose Weasley did not enjoy being woken up early in the mornings. It normally put her in a rather foul mood. She heard the noise again. Shut up stupid bird! The bird at her window just could not keep quiet. She checked the time and got out of bed and made her way down to the common room. She always looked forward to the first day of classes…

….

"Ah—Weasley, you're up early."

Rose turned around. Lovely, it was Malfoy. He was sitting at _her _desk (which she had claimed last night) and was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Go to your own desk Malfoy. I need to write something," Rose said exasperatedly. (The two always argued about very trivial matters.)

Malfoy smirked. "Homesick already Weasley? Oh no—wait—you were just going to finish the homework that's due at the end of next term."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just move and let me use _,my_ desk."

Malfoy smirked—yet again. "Make me."

Rose grinned maliciously. "Be careful of what you wish for Malfoy." She turned on her heel and walked to the staircase that lead to her room. When she arrived at the base of the staircase, she pulled out her wand, pointed it at Malfoy, and thought: "Levicorus." Malfoy, caught off guard, dangled in the air by his ankle.

He glared at her.

"Thank you for getting away from my desk," Rose said sweetly.

"Okay—I'll use my own desk. Just let me down from here—seeing that I can't exactly reach my wand." Malfoy's wand had fallen out of his pocket.

Rose let Malfoy fall onto the ground. He dusted himself off as he got up, and glared at her. "Can't you go one day without hexing me?" he snarled.

It was Rose's turn to smirk. "Can't you go one day without insulting or annoying me?"

Malfoy continued glaring at her. _Touch__é_.

Rose started walking back to her room. She heard Malfoy's voice.

"Nice pajamas Weasley."

Rose had temporarily forgotten that she was not in her school uniform yet. Instead, she was wearing her usual shorts and t-shirt. She frowned—not quite sure of what Malfoy had meant. "I'm sorry that I can't say the same for you, Malfoy."

...

Rose saw Anna at the Gryffindor table and sat next to her.

"Do you owe me any galleons yet?" Anna asked, smiling mischievously.

Rose—who was (as it appeared)deciding intently on what to eat for breakfast—replied absently, "No, not yet."

Anna nodded gravely. She pretended to speak to an invisible audience as she announced, "So she says."

Rose, whose attention was now turned to Anna, smirked. "Seriously? Why would I owe you any galleons? I do not find him remotely attractive—nor do I fancy him!"

Anna merely gave her best friend a "knowing" look.

" Really Anna," Rose continued, "please stop teasing me about something that will never _ever _happen," Rose pleaded sincerely—already tired the teasing.

"Hey Rose," said a voice behing her.

Rose turned—she grimaced. It was James Wood, the boy that was almost as annoying as Scorpius Malfoy. He had been asking (very rudely, of course) her out on dates for the past year, and Rose had always politely declined.

"Hello Wood," Rose greated—as "cordially" as possible. "What do you want?" The false-friendliness in her voice was now gone.

"Would you like to _'study'_ with me tomorrow?" James Wood asked, grinning.

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She raised her eyebrows at Wood. "Why would you need to study on the _second day of school? _You're not _that_ thick—I hope."

Wood flushed slightly. He quickly regained his composure. He gave Rose his most "dashing" smile. "You know that you want to spend time with me—preferably in—"

He stopped talking as he saw the look on Rose's face. (It was positively murderous.)

"Wood," Rose started calmly, "I am quite sure that I have no desire whatsoever to 'spend time' with you, as you put it," she assured, with false kindness in her voice.

"Really Weasley, really?" pleaded Wood.

"Of course," stated Rose nonchalantly. "I also prefer being addressed by my first name—if you don't mind." She turned back to Anna. Wood sighed in defeat and Rose hoped that she had gotten rid of him. She had not enjoyed being ambushed in the hallways and in her classes with date-offers by that boy. Anna had spent her whole fifth year in the same predicament. Rose had not liked Ben McLaggen that much either, but he was so darn persistent! (Plus, she had needed him to make David Thomas jealous.) Wood would always go away if you insulted his intelligence. It worked every time…

….

"Oh look," said Albus in a bored tone, "it's the dear James Wood bloke asking Rosie out for the billionth time."

He and Scorpius were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, despite the fact that Al was a Gryffindor.

Scorpius' head snapped up. It was always entertaining to watch any girl decline James Wood. There were so many different hexes and swear-words to choose from.

Normally, Scorpius would have just smirked. However, this time, he had a rather unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was about to glare at Wood and proceed to insult him—which he rarely ever did—when he quickly caught himself and turned his string of curses into a hacking cough.

Albus—unbeknownst by Scorpius—snorted loudly. He then gave Scorpius a quizzical (yet sly) look.

Scorpius dismissed the "look" with a roll of his eyes and continued eating. At times, his gaze would stray back to Rose Weasley. She was smiling teasingly—the way she normally smiled. He noticed how her eyes would twinkle mischievously, and how one side of her lips would quirk up higher than the other. He actually thought that she was rather p—_wait…_Scorpius caught himself in his thoughts…_you must just have better sense of sight nowadays or something, he_ told himself…_plus, this is Rose Weasley you're talking about—your sworn enemy—the girl that just hexed you this morning (and hexes you pretty much every day of your life, for that matter)…._

"C'mon Scorpius, who are you staring at?" It was Albus.

Scorpius (as usual) smirked. "Nobody," he replied easily.

"Uh-huh." Albus nodded disbelievingly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Fine, I was looking at that person over there." He waved his hand in the general direction of the Gryffindor table. His cheeks were slightly pink.

"I never knew that you found Hugo to be attractive." Al grinned slyly. "Or was it Louis?"

Scorpius glared at him.


End file.
